Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb) is responsible for over 2 million deaths annually. The success of Mtb as a pathogen is related, at least in part, to its ability to persist, i.e., remain in an inactive or latent state, for years or decades in humans without manifesting any clinical symptoms. In fact, experts have estimated that approximately two billion people, roughly one third of the world's population, are latently infected with Mtb.